


home is where the heart is (and my heart is with you)

by Fic_me_up_buttercup



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Light Angst, One Shot, Other, Post-Hell, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_me_up_buttercup/pseuds/Fic_me_up_buttercup
Summary: Lucifer and Maze have a post-hell chat.
Relationships: Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	home is where the heart is (and my heart is with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a huge thanks to SK_Kasai for being my beta reader on this and also just for being super amazing in general.
> 
> Like seriously guys, go check out their work: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai

Lucifer entered the dimly lit penthouse and walked straight to the bar, completely ignoring the leather clad figure sitting at the piano.

“Well, look who finally decided to come back.” Maze bit out sarcastically, twirling her knife between her fingers.

Lucifer poured himself two fingers worth of his strongest whiskey and downed it in one long gulp before finally replying.

“I could say the same thing about you." Lucifer replied in a voice as smooth and as cold as ice. _The voice of a King_ , Maze thought simply. “I’ve been back for over a week now, but where have you been, _Mazikeen_?”

Within an instant, Maze’s knife was out of her hand and embedded into the counter top, mere inches from Lucifer's hand.

“Where have _I_ been? ” Maze snarled, stalking over to the bar. “I’ve been cleaning up your mess like I have been doing since the creation of time! Who do you think's been taking care of LUX? Who do you think's been explaining your sudden ‘vacation’ to everyone. Who do you think picked up _your_ Detective when _you_ left her broken on that balcony?”

In one swift move, nearly imperceivable to the human eye, Lucifer was towering over her. His eyes were glowing scarlet and an air of immense power surrounded him.

“Tread carefully, _Mazikeen_. I am in no mood to be trifled with. ” He growled, his voice calm but deadly, “I have been through too much.”

“Oh, not the martyr act again.” Maze sighed, rolling her eyes. “‘ _Oh, daddy kicked me out of Heaven. Oh, poor me! I was forced to rule Hell. Oh, why will no one accept me for who I am? Why must I always be alone?_ ’” Lucifer's grip on her arm was nearly strong enough to snap it. “When are you ever going to realize that you don’t have to be alone? When are you going to let people help you?”

Lucifer dropped her arm like it had burned him, breathing heavily.

“What,” he challenged, his voice poisonous yet calm and silky despite the faint tremors running through his body, “did you want me to do? Did you want me to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs while the demons destroyed all I care about?”

“What I wanted,” Maze retaliated, close to yelling, the storm to Lucifer’s false calm. “was for you to take me with you!”

Lucifer let out a humorless chuckle and stalked back to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of amber liquid without looking and began to drink straight from it. He did not offer any to Maze or give any response to her outburst.

“Well, say something.” Maze huffed out, slamming her hands down on the bar top with enough force to almost shatter it.

“What do you want me to say, Mazikeen?” He no longer sounded like the dangerous ruler that Maze had known so well in Hell. Instead he sounded exhausted, like all the years of his endless life had finally started to catch up with him.

“I want you to say that you’re sorry." Maze said, her voice coming out hoarse and too loud, even to her own ears.

“I am most certainly not sorry.” Lucifer stated matter-of-factly. “I am sorry that I _had_ to leave, but I am _not_ sorry for leaving. I am most definitely not sorry for not bringing you along with me. I will not apologize for leaving you.”

Maze gasped, “How dare you? After everything-“

Lucifer continued over her as though he never heard her interruption.

“I took you away from your home once, Maze. I sat and watched with uncaring eyes as you struggled to find your way. I listened with deaf ears as you _begged_ me to ‘just take you back home'." His voice had grown hoarse and his grip on the bottle had tightened into a vice. “I could not put you through that again, Mazikeen. I could not drag you, once more, from your home. And, to be quite frank, I could not once again watch you suffer on my behalf.”

Maze stood at the bar, shell shocked, as the seconds slowly ticked by.

“Well, look who’s ignoring who now.” Lucifer marveled a few tense minutes later, taking a huge swallow from the nearly empty bottle in his hand.

Maze gulped heavily and wiped her hands down her leather pants.

“Come play for me,” she prompted softly, moving to sit on the bench of the piano. “and bring another bottle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr: https://amoosewithflannelforfur.tumblr.com/


End file.
